How could you love me
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il ne se sent pas suffisamment bon, mais les sentiments d'une certaine personne peuventils le rendre meilleur?


**MOUAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Et voilà ma première traduction! **

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire appartient à Ambersilhouette et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Cette fic est une pure folie. J'en ai ris jusqu'aux larmes! C'en ai presque terrifiant! Amusez-vous bien! N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos impressions! ****Bonne lecture!**

**Titre original : How could you love me ( Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ) **

**Auteur: Ambersilhouette**

**Traductrice: Dunkel Blut**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table au fond de la classe de potions. Ron et Harry étaient plongés dans un jeux vulgaire de bonhomme-pendu pendant qu'Hermione griffonnait furieusement des notes. Rogue expliquait à la classe comment ils devaient concocter leurs potions un coup sourd résonna à la porte des cachots. Rogue alla ouvrir et le professeur McGonagall entra. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Rogue. Puis elle se redressa rapidement - son visage était couvert de graisse venant des cheveux de Rogue – et quitta la salle.

Rogue resta figé sur place comme s'il venait de subir un choc, puis soudainement il éclata d'un puissant éclat de rire.

- J'AI GAGNÉ, J'AI GAGNÉ! J'AI GAGNÉ À LA LOTTERIE!!!

Il releva sa longue robe et commença à danser, ses jambes pâles et osseuses s'agitant de manière incontrôlable.

- J'AI GAGNÉ!! J'AI GAGNÉ!!! WOOHOOOOO!!

La vue de Rogue en train de danser était un coup de trop pour les élèves. Ils tombèrent tous raide morts sauf un qui regardait la scène avec un regard rempli de désir. Harry jeta de nombreux gallions à Rogue et l'acclama.

- Je vous adore professeur!!! Dansez, DANSEZ!! Allez-y!!

Rogue regarda Harry. Il commença à se balancer suavement, sensuellement, avançant lentement où le garçon était assis. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et murmura doucement à son oreille :

- Vous aimez me voir danser, Potter?

Harry pivota et fixa son regard noir charbon. Il abaissa la tête graisseuse de Rogue vers la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent ensemble un baiser passionné. Rogue s'écarta, les lèvres rougies, le souffle court.

Harry l'observa et remarqua des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chou?

- Oh, Harry. Je ne crois pas que je sois quelqu'un de suffisamment bien pour toi. Je ne suis pas beau et je viens de tuer toute la classe avec cette danse. Comment pourrais-tu jamais vouloir quelqu'un comme moi?

- Peu m'importe ce que les autres pensent. Tu es beau pour moi. Je t'aime exactement comme tu es.

Rogue sourit gentiment.

- Tu crois vraiment ça?

- Bien sûr, chéri. Que dirais-tu si nous allions quelque part juste toi et moi?

- J'irais n'importe où aussi longtemps que je pourrai être avec toi.

Harry emmena Rogue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il sortit son balai et l'enfourcha. Il demanda à Rogue de faire de même.

- Prends mon balai.

Rogue saisit l'entrejambe de Harry.

- Umm… Pas celui-là, amour.

Rogue gloussa.

- Oups, désolé.

Il plaça ses mains sur le bon balai et Harry frappa durement le sol de son pied. Rogue hurla de plaisir.

- Oh Harry, il y a longtemps que j'avais monté sur un balai.

Se rappelant de l'incompréhension de Rogue sur le mot ''balai '', Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette annonce.

- Où allons-nous, Harry?

- Quelque part où nous pourrons être ensemble.

Rogue se blottit contre le corps tiède de Harry et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ça semble bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Rogue atterrirent au 4, Privet Drive. Ils entrèrent et Harry appela sa tante et son oncle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'oncle Vernon commença aussitôt à virer au rouge à la vue de Harry. Il était sur le point de lancer une réplique beuglante quand Harry s'expliqua.

- Voici mon amant, Severus Rogue. Il va venir habiter ici avec moi.

Le teint rouge de l'oncle Vernon s'évanouie lorsqu'il commença à se calmer.

- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, Harry, aussi longtemps que je pourrai être admis dans vos actes.

Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry et il demanda à Rogue si cela l'embêtait.

Rogue passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et répondit que non, que ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout.

- Puis-je vous appeler ''oncle'' ?

L'oncle Vernon sourit et répondit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait. Dudley ajouta qu'il aimerait bien être appelé ''Big D. ''

Rogue examina minutieusement du regard l'attirail de Dudley.

- J'espère que tu es à la hauteur de ton nom.

Dudley haussa les sourcil d'un air envoûtant.

- Tu le découvriras ce soir si tu veux.

Harry bouillonnait de rage et de fureur. Pour qui Dudley se croyait-il?!

- Cesse de tourner autour de mon amant!!

Il brandit sa baguette.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!

Le gros corps de Dudley tomba sur le plancher et la tante Pétunia s'empressa de le ramasser.

- Ça fera un délicieux dîner pour ce soir.

La tante Pétunia le poussa dans le four pour le faire cuir. Harry, Rogue et l'oncle Vernon s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et partagèrent un délicieux repas.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un mémento pour s'asseoir à la table en famille. Faites des souvenirs lorsque vous êtes à la table. 


End file.
